The present invention relates generally to a method of operation and apparatus for noise attenuation of positive displacement compressors, and more particularly, to a method of operation and apparatus for noise attenuation of screw compressors that decreases the composite pressure pulse of the screw compressors by varying the speed of one or more of the screw compressors.
Heating and cooling systems typically maintain temperature control in a structure by circulating a fluid within coiled tubes such that passing another fluid over the tubes effects a transfer of thermal energy between the two fluids. A primary component in such a system is a positive displacement compressor which receives a cool, low pressure gas and by virtue of a compression device, exhausts a hot, high gas. One type of positive displacement compressor is a screw compressor, which generally includes two cylindrical rotors mounted on separate shafts inside a hollow, double-barreled casing. The side-walls of the compressor casing typically form two parallel, overlapping cylinders which house the rotors side-by-side, with their shafts parallel to the ground. Screw compressor rotors typically have helically extending lobes and grooves on their outer surfaces forming a large thread on the circumference of the rotor. During operation, the threads of the rotors mesh together, with the lobes on one rotor meshing with the corresponding grooves on the other rotor to form a series of gaps between the rotors. These gaps form a continuous compression chamber that communicates with the compressor inlet opening, or “port,” at one end of the casing and continuously reduces in volume as the rotors turn and compress the gas toward a discharge port at the opposite end of the casing for use in the system.
These rotors rotate at high rates of speed, and multiple sets of rotors (compressors) may be configured to work together to further increase the amount of gas that can be circulated in the system, thereby increasing the operating capacity of a system. While the rotors provide a continuous pumping action, each set of rotors (compressor) produces pressure pulses as the pressurized fluid is discharged at the discharge port. These discharge pressure pulsations act as significant sources of audible sound within the system. In addition, when multiple rotors (compressors) are proximately located, whether being utilized within the same or independent heating or cooling systems, if the rotors are not operating at substantially the same rotational speed, a phenomenon known as beating may occur. Beating, also referred to as beats, result from a difference between the frequencies of the discharge pressure pulsations. In addition to providing further undesirable sound, beats can potentially damage the compressors.
To eliminate or minimize beats and the undesirable sound, noise attenuation devices or systems can be used. One example of a noise attenuation system is a dissipative or absorptive muffler system typically located at the discharge of the compressors. The use of muffler systems to attenuate sound can be expensive, depending upon the frequencies that must be attenuated by the muffler system. Typically, the lower the frequency of the sound to be attenuated, the greater the cost and size of the muffler system.
What is needed is a cost-effective, efficient and easily implemented method or apparatus for compressor noise attenuation that may be used with multiple variable speed compressors.